Out Of The Darkness
by Smashtastic
Summary: Their lives had been torn apart by a day none of them could ever forget. Would they ever find their way out of the darkness, alone or together?
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, just to warn you, this story is pretty tragic from the get go! But I hope you stick with it, because I do have a plan, and it will have its uplifting moments!**

 **Also I'm so sorry I haven't updated my "Stay With Me" story for ages. I'm having a major writers block with it, but I will update soon. I've just been struggling with where I want the story to go.**

* * *

 **PROLOGUE ...**

"Hang on!" Paige shouted, as she made her way from the kitchen sink, wiping her wet hands on her jeans as she made her way to the door. She was expecting a delivery, so was entirely unprepared for the man who stood before her when she opened it.

"Walter!" she gasped, as her heart immediately began palpitating. He was the last person she expected to see and her body wasn't coping well at the revelation. "Walter, I, I ... what are you doing here? How, how did you find me? Walter you shouldn't have come here, I can't ..." she trailed off, as her quavering voice began betraying her emotions.

"Hi Paige" Walter said nervously. "Ummm, Toby saw you. I, I didn't realise you were back in town. If I'd have known I wouldn't have waited..."

"Walter ... I can't do this, I'm sorry" Paige interrupted. She couldn't face seeing Walter right now. Everything was coming back to her, threatening to overwhelm her. The memories of that day, they were with her constantly, but seeing Walter again was too much for her.

"Paige, I" Walter began to say, before Paige held up her hand to stop him.

"Walter please, I can't ... please go." She took a moment to look at the man before her. His hair has grown wild and unkempt and he had huge dark rings around his eyes. He'd lost weight too, an awful lot of weight. He was a shadow of the person she knew before that day that had changed everything, but then he was probably thinking the same about her too. Part of her wanted to embrace him, to tell him to never let go, but the pain was still too much. Nothing could ever be the same again.

"Paige"

"Walter, please, please just go" Paige pleaded quietly as her tears began to fill her eyes. Walter nodded regretfully.

"Okay, understood. I'm, I'm sorry I disturbed you ... I, I just ... I miss him too Paige. And you."

"No! You don't get to miss him Walter" Paige fired back bitterly. "It was your arrogance, your attitude that, that ... " She shook her head, unable to finish the sentence. She was crying properly now. "I, I can't do this Walter!" she sobbed. "I'm not ready. I, I don't know if I'll ever be. Please don't call here again. I'm sorry."

She saw the hurt deep in his eyes as she shut the door. Her legs gave way and she slumped down against it, burying her head in her hands, trying to control her sobs. She must have stayed like that for a good 20 minutes before a familiar sound roused her. She wearily scraped herself off the floor and made her way and into the spare room.

"Hey, what's this all about" she said softly, as she looked down into the cot at the little baby boy staring up at her. He immediately calmed at the sight of her, giving Paige a big toothless grin. She smiled as she reached down to give his tummy a rub before lifting him out of the cot entirely. "You're meant to be sleeping" Paige murmured, as she held her son against her and began to rock him gently, and kissed his head tenderly.

Her eyes fell on the picture frame on the cabinet next to the cot. It was a picture of Ralph, standing next to Walter's rocket, with a big smile on his face. Paige had always loved that snap, and everything it represented, but right now, looking at it was too much for her. God, she missed him so much. The pain was still so raw, but she supposed this was her punishment for not protecting him like she should have done. She was his mom. She had one job, to keep her son safe, happy, and she had failed. She wouldn't make that same mistake again, not with Samuel. It was why she had cut herself off from them, the team, her family ... from Walter. Self preservation. But something had made her come back, to Los Angeles. She'd wanted to be closer to Ralph, the memory of Ralph, but it was more than that. Deep down she knew that she needed to face up to the reality of the little boy she was cuddling in her arms. She just hadn't begun to figure out how, which was why she was so thrown to see Walter standing before her.

"That man at the door" Paige whispered, as she ran her fingers tenderly through her son's messy mop of black curls. "That man is called Walter O'Brien ... and he's your daddy."


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi everyone. So sorry for the delay in posting the next chapter. I'm definitely committed to this story and have a plan so hope you stick with me. I just want to do the subject matter justice. Probably a good idea to read the prologue again it's been so long lol!**

* * *

 **18 MONTHS EARLIER (TAHOE) ...**

Walter?! Wha-what are you doing here? Is everything okay, oh my god, Ralph, is he ..."

"Ralph's fine" Walter interrupted nervously. He was standing at Paige and Tim's hotel room door, having taken a good 10 minutes before plucking up the courage to knock. He didn't have a plan, and for Walter this was an extremely unsettling feeling. He didn't think he'd ever felt so out of control as he did right now, and he didn't like it. And the look of shock followed by suspicion on Paige's face was anything but helping.

"Walter ... Tahoe is a 7 hour drive from LA. I'm guessing you didn't take a wrong turn?"

"No, umm of course. It would be impossible for me to take a wrong turn because I have memorised all of California's major roa..."

"Walter" Paige interrupted. "It's 2 in the morning and I'm tired."

"Sorry, um yes" Walter stumbled. It was now or never. "Is Tim inside?"

"No, he's gone for a walk. He wanted to stretch his legs after the long drive."

"Good, umm I don't mean good that he's not here, just that what I need to say would be best without him in the viscinity and ..."

"Walter!" Paige exclaimed, the exasperation clear in her voice. She wasn't making it easy for him, but then he hadn't given her any reason to.

"So here's the thing" said Walter, clearing his throat nervously. "It occurred to me tonight, and it was pressed upon me by a very inebriated Doctor Curtis, that I, well I may have been a bit of a jerk recently." He allowed himself to glance up at Paige and could have sworn he saw a hint of a smile forming on Paige's lips.

"Go on" she said, folding her arms defensively, but unable to hide her inquisitive tone.

"And yes, well" Walter continued. "Obviously, this doesn't mean Toby is always right, but on this occasion he may have had a point."

"A point about what?" Paige asked, confused. "You being a jerk, because if you want me to back Toby up on that one ..."

"About my genius" Walter interrupted abruptly.

"Oh my god, Walter please don't tell me you drove 7 hours to brag to me about your superior intellect, because honestly I don't care!" Paige snapped.

"No, I didn't, umm I just mean that ... I'm trying to explain Paige but you're not making things easy for me right now!" Walter grumbled frustratedly. "It's just that, my whole life, the only thing that has made sense to me is my own intellect. I can control that and it makes me feel safe and secure, and so I arrogantly pursued that at the expense of my feelings. Because, I, um, I know I have spent most of my life denying their existence, but the truth is, I only did that because I didn't know how to deal with them, you know. Because with science, there's always a solution. A reason for the way things are. But feelings, I can't control them, and, and ... it scares me.

"Walter"

"No let me finish, please Paige. I thought that denying my emotions didn't matter. I was happy because I had Team Scorpion, people who understood me, and they're my family you know. But then, well you and Ralph, you came into my life and all of a sudden everything fell apart. All of a sudden I began feeling things ... for you ... that I haven't felt for anyone before. Things that I had previously refused to believe existed. Suddenly everything that was secure and safe before was on a precipice and so I made the decision to push you away. Because, because my brain, it doesn't know how to handle the emotions I've been feeling Paige. But, well I guess I've realised that it's not that easy to push someone away, to deny the things I've been feelings ... when I'm pretty sure that, umm, those feelings I have are for you, and are telling me that ... well, that I love you Paige."

Oh crap, he'd really done it now. He immediately stared at the ground, hoping it might swallow him up. He didn't want to know what Paige was thinking right now, but the silence wasn't a good sign. Thankfully it didn't last long.

"Walter? ... Walter?! Are you going to look at me."

Paige's voice was soft, stern, and a little bit shaky, and Walter forced himself to look at her, immediately alarmed to see that she had tears in her eyes.

"Paige I'm sorry, I didn't mean to ..."

"You're an idiot you know that?" Paige managed as she wiped away her tears. Walter couldn't tell if she was happy or angry at that moment. Probably a mixture of both.

"Is that a ... good thing?" Walter dared to ask.

"I don't know" Paige laughed bitterly. "Because Walter, after 2 years of you denying that love exists at all, you pushed me away, to Tahoe, with another man" she added with emphasis, "and just as I was accepting that you are never going to be ready Walter, you decide to drive 7 hours through the night to tell that everything you'd previously believed in was a lie and that you do in fact love me after all! The entire journey up here I've been so mad at you. And I'm still mad at you by the way. By treating feelings, human emotions as if they're a failed scientific theory, you belittle everything that matters to me ... that matters to most people, to ~normals~ - and yes Walter, what us normals think and feel matters just as much as your ~superior~ beliefs."

Paige was getting angry now, but she couldn't help herself. Months of frustration were boiling over, and it needed to be said.

"Do you even understand that you hurt me Walter? Do you?! And, and I don't just mean about us, and my feelings for you ... I mean about all those times you declared love to be a fraud. What gives you the right to say those things? Because you've got a superior intellect and you think that makes you a better person? Well it doesn't Walter! It just makes you more intelligent than us, and so freaking what!"

"That's what Toby said" muttered Walter, more to himself than anyone else. "Ummm, are you done?" he added nervously, feeling completely I'll-equipped for how this conversation was going. It certainly wasn't the happy ever after ending that always seemed to happen in the movies Paige liked, that's for sure.

"I don't know Walter", Paige retorted angrily. "Am I done?"

"Look, Paige. Everything you've just said. It's true. I don't blame you for being mad at me. I've, umm, I know I'm not easy Paige. I know I don't always say the right things. I know that I can be rude, arrogant, insufferable even. I, I don't mean to be. I, I just, I've never known any other way of being. It's not an excuse, but it is the truth. But everything changed, the day that I met you and Ralph at Kovelskys. Not consciously, but I realise now, through you, that emotions, humanity, they do count for something ... they count for a lot. I, I, it's just hard for me to admit that, after I've denied it for so long. It would be like suddenly being faced with the possibility that the earth wasn't actually round you know when all scientific theory pointed otherwise. I'm, I'm sorry, I'm not doing a good job of expressing myself to you.

"No Walter" Paige managed to laugh. "You're not. But that's okay. I know you have trouble expressing yourself. The issue I have Walter is that you say you're the way you are because you've known no other way, and that might be true, but it's your active choice to be like that. Are you so arrogant Walter that you honestly believe that your opinion on love trumps the 99.9% of the world who feels otherwise? Truth is, you're full of feelings andemotions, but you choose to keep them locked in and perpetuate this myth that they don't exist or matter, but it doesn't fool me Walter. I see it every day ... in the way you are with my son, the team. That's love Walter. It's what binds the team together, don't you see that? You're so obsessed with this idea that love, relationships, will get in the way of the team, that you can't see that it's the opposite. Team Scorpion functions the way it does not because it's full of geniuses. It functions because of the love we have for each other, as humans. Because we're a family, and we have each other's backs, no matter what. Take that away and it falls apart."

"Okay, now I'm done" she added, wiping away her angry tears, staring at Walter and daring him to speak.

"Walter, what are you doing here?!"

Walter spun around to be greeted by a shocked looking Tim, not too dissimilar than Paige's initial expression.

"Is there a Scorpion emergency? Are we needed? I haven't heard from Cabe."

"Ummm, no I ..." stuttered Walter, before Paige interrupted him.

"Everything's fine Tim." Paige interrupted quickly, smiling at him reassuringly. "But we need to talk" she added, moving aside from the door to let a confused looking Tim in. "Just give me a second will you?" she said to him quietly, before shutting the door behind her, leaving just her and Walter standing awkwardly in the corridor.

"Walter, I suggest you book yourself into a room, get some sleep. I think we all need some."

"But Paige" Walter began, suddenly panicking that if he didn't resolve this now he never would.

"Walter, it's late, and I need time to process everything." Paige said, cutting Walter off. She'd calmed down now, and her voice had a weary tone to it rather than the anger of moments ago. "I'll speak to you in the morning okay? ... You've waited this long Walter, you can wait a little bit longer" she added pointedly.

"Point taken" Walter muttered. "Well I, ummm, I'll speak to you tomorrow then. Goodnight Paige" he said, forcing a smile, before turning away from her and making his way down the corridor.

"Goodnight Walter" he heard her call after him.


	3. Chapter 3

Walter's mind was in overdrive. He'd checked into another room at Paige's request. He wasn't going to mess with her right now, that's for sure! But he hadn't got any sleep. How could he given how things were left between them. He'd told her that he'd loved her, tried to explain, and he'd only succeeded in making her angry and upsetting her. Things definitely had not gone the way he had envisaged. But that was the problem. He'd foolishly rushed headfirst into this situation with no real thought of the consequences. How stupid of him to think that he could just show up and spill his heart out to Paige, when only hours earlier he'd pushed her out the door, and somehow she'd be okay with that. She had every reason to be angry. He just wished he didn't only figure these things out after the event!

He looked again at the bedside clock. 9.03am. He was just contemplating what level of stupidity it would be for him to go and find Paige when he was disturbed by a firm knock at the door.

"Ummm, who is it?" he called as he rushed over to the door, hovering uncertainly.

"Walter, it's Paige"

His heart began beating fast, and the irony wasn't lost on him as he remembered once telling her that the heart was just a circulatory muscle, nothing more. Well it was a hell of a lot more right now.

"Ummm yeah coming" he stuttered as he unlatched the door and cautiously opened it, unsure which Paige was going to greet him. His mind eased somewhat when the Paige that stood before him had a hint of a smile on her face, albeit she was stood there with her arms still firmly crossed. She looked stunning. She always did to him but he'd never noticed it as much as he did right now.

"You look beautiful" he blurted out uncontrollably. It was as if declaring his love to her last night had freed him of all his emotional shackles. What was wrong with him!

"Walter, I've had 3 hours sleep, have no make up on and am wearing scruffy jeans and a t-shirt. I think I'm the furthest from beautiful right now" she laughed. "But thank you for the compliment" she added. "Walter, can I come in? I think we've got some talking to do."

"Yes, of course" Walter stuttered as he moved away from the door's entrance to let Paige in. She looked around before deciding that the bed was as good a place as anywhere, seating herself on the end, before patting it next to her, gesturing Walter to join her. He awkwardly did as he was told, until they were inches apart, neither of them daring to speak.

"Where's Tim?" Walter eventually managed.

"Not that it's any of your business" said Paige. "He headed off first thing this morning."

"I'm I'm sorry" said Walter, eyes firmly rooted to the floor, anything to avoid Paige's gaze right now. "I didn't mean to ..."

"Yes you did Walter" Paige intervened. "It's okay. I don't blame you 100%. Maybe just 90%" she added, with a hint of a smile. "I should never have come here with Tim in the first place. I, you, you kind of forced my hand Walter, and Tim's a great guy, but, it wasn't fair of me ... it doesn't matter. I apologised, and luckily Tim's an understanding guy. No real damage but some hurt pride. He'll be just fine ... You need to apologise too though Walter."

"Understood."

More silence, and it was Paige this time to break the tension.

"Sooooo, about last night!"

"Yes, ummm, I think it's safe to say that it didn't go entirely to plan" said Walter quickly.

"So you had a plan then?" Paige said incredulously. "Because it seemed to me that you were acting on impulse in that Walter way of yours, regardless of who you hurt in the process. Me, Tim, it never seems to matter with you Walter."

She was clearly still angry with him, but her voice was more measured than it had been the night before, which was something at least. Walter knew Paige wasn't going to give him many more opportunities to salvage this situation.

"Paige" he said, turning to look at the liaison. "I know that I've made a big mess of things. I've been selfish, and I was selfish again last night. You're right. I didn't have a plan. The only plan I had was that I needed to see you ... because a drunk Doctor Curtis finally made me admit to myself the truth that I've purposefully been hiding all these months ... that I do love you Paige. And, and I know you're going to tell me that I don't know what love is but you're wrong! I do know what it is. It's the way I feel about you. I, I don't function normally when I'm around you Paige. I can't focus, my mind loses clarity. When you go home at night, I wonder what you're doing. And, and I wish I could be there with you. Paige, you're the first person I think about in the morning and you're the last person I think about at night. I'm, I'm sorry Paige. This is all new to me and I, I know I'm not doing a good job explaining myself."

Paige couldn't help but smile. Walter was going to be the death of her! "No Walter, you're not" she lightly laughed, as she turned her head to focus on him. "But still, what you just said, in your own Walter way, was pretty perfect."

She squeezed his hand gently and affectionately before letting out a frustrated groan. She knew that three little words from Walter meant nothing if he didn't understand the consequences of them.

"Walter, what do you want to happen now?"

"I, I don't understand" he responded, confused.

"I, mean between us Walter. You've come here and told me you love me. What do you think happens now? Because Walter, this is serious for me. I can't mess around. I, I have a son, and he's my number one priority, and if you going to suddenly get cold feet Walter, and revert back into that shell of yours as soon as reality hits you, well ... this, us, can't happen! I've had feelings for you for the best part of two years Walter and every time I've thought we'd made progress you pushed me away. I, I need to know that you're not going to push me away again now, because if you are then this, whatever this is, needs to stop now. I can't wait any longer Walter for you to be someone you're not, so if you're not that person now, then you need to tell me. The team, and your relationship with Ralph, it means too much to me to risk all that if this is just some ill thought out romantic gesture that you'll regret tomorrow Walter."

Her voice was shaking, and she was fighting to hold back her tears, but it needed to be said.

"Paige, I don't know what you want me to say right now. I, I don't think I can make any promises when it comes to how things will turn out, but ..."

"Great, so you're saying ..."

"No let me finish please Paige. What I'm trying to say is that, when I see my future, it has you in it, and Ralph, the 3 of us together. I didn't think I wanted that, but then I met you, and now it's the only future that makes sense to me. A family. My family. So whilst I, I can't promise that it's going to be perfect Paige, because I still don't know how this all works and I know I always do and say the wrong things, what I can promise you is that I want to make this work and I will fight to the end for that to happen. Is, is that going to be enough for you?"

Paige was trying hard to keep her emotions together, but failing miserably as tears began to roll down her cheeks. "You know, for someone who's supposed to have low EQ, that was pretty special Walter."

"I've upset you" Walter said, concern etched on his face.

"No" Paige laughed. "Walter ... this, us, could be the craziest decision I ever make, but, I want to make this work too, with you."

"You, you do?" asked Walter, allowing himself to feel some hope for the first time since arriving in Tahoe.

"Yes Walter, I do" Paige smiled, as she reached out run her fingers through Walter's hair. "I'm scared too you know" she admitted. "It's okay to be."

"I know that now" he whispered, as he reached out to gently cup Paige's face in his hand, as he rubbed her cheek with his thumb. He used to be so uncomfortable with human touch, but with Paige, it just felt natural. It felt right. He felt a sudden urge to wrap Paige up in his arms but wasn't yet sure what his boundaries were, and he didn't want to push his luck. But the most gorgeous woman he would ever know wanted to be with him, just him, and he couldn't resist her any longer.

"Ummm, is it okay if I kissed you?" he asked nervously.

"I thought you'd never ask" Paige laughed. It was all Walter needed to hear as he leaned in and placed a gentle kiss on Paige's lips. She soon reciprocated until their lips were locked in a tender kiss.

It wasn't the feverish kiss of a year ago. This was loving and tender, and everything Paige had hoped for, and dreamt of. When they finally broke apart she couldn't help but smile as she looked up deep into Walter's eyes.

"Walter, you're full of surprises today" Paige chuckled, as she leaned in and kissed him again. She couldn't help herself, and the way Walter kissed her back he clearly couldn't either.

"You do know this doesn't change the fact that I'm still mad at you" gasped Paige, in between kisses, finding it hard to concentrate as Walter's lips were making their way down her neck.

"Uh-huh" Walter managed "Is this making you less mad?" he added, before kissing Paige on the mouth passionately again.

"Maybe" gasped Paige, as she scooted back onto the bed, pulling Walter with her. He kissed her again before he stopped suddenly, a look of concern on his face.

"Is something wrong?" Paige asked. "Is this too fast?"

"Yes ... umm no." Walter stuttered. "It's, it's just, Paige, I, I haven't done this before?"

"What?"

"Sex" he said, almost sheepishly. "Is that a problem?"

"No Walter, it's not a problem" Paige answered reassuringly, as she ran her hands through Walter's hair. "You know, I haven't, umm, been with another man since ... well, for years, so it's not like I'm expecting much" she winked. "Walter, that was a joke" she laughed, realising that Walter still had some way to go to get humour.

"Oh okay, I just ..."

"Walter, please just stop talking and kiss me again" said Paige. "I want this, with you Walter. Because, because ... I love you too."


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi, just a short little chapter before I start to get onto the meaty stuff. I have to warn you again though this is going to be pretty heartbreaking :(**

* * *

"Do you think I should tell him or both of us together? Maybe both of us. Actually no, I think it should just be me. It's always just been the two of us, and I don't want him to be overwhelmed." They were snuggled up together in Walter's bed, having taken advantage of the rest of the team being out on a mission that had involved Walter and Paige staying in the garage.

"Paige"

"Maybe tonight once he's finished his homework. Or maybe it is better if I bring him back to the garage after school and we tell him together."

"Paige!" Walter added more forcefully this time, as he pulled her closer to him and kissed her affectionately on the nose. "It's going to be fine. And by fine I mean fine this time before you correct me! However you tell Ralph, whether it's just you or the both of us, will be the right way, because you're his mom, and you love him, and Ralph knows that, and he loves you, and he knows that you'd never do anything to hurt him. Okay? ...Okay?"

"Okay" said Paige, relaxing a little at Walter's words, before smiling reassuringly and placing a tender kiss on his lips. "Thank you. I, it's just, this changes everything you know. These past 2 months, you and me ... getting to know each other" she added mischievously, "they've been wonderful, but this, this makes it real you know. It makes us a family Walter."

"I know that" said Walter as he gently tucked some loose strands of Paige's hair behind her ear.

"It's not too late Walter you know. If this isn't what you really want then you have to tell me. I can handle it but Ralph ... he adores you, and if you decide somewhere down the line that this wasn't what you really wanted then, well he wouldn't cope so well."

"I don't understand" said Walter, puzzled. "Have I given the expression that I don't want to be with you?"

"No" Paige replied, laughing gently. "But I've never been in love with someone like you before Walter ... and it still scares me. What if you lose interest? What if I'm just another project for you and as soon as you complete it you'll be onto the next thing."

"That's impossible"

"Why is it impossible?" Paige retorted, frustration creeping into her voice. "Walter you don't treat these things like most people, and this, love, a relationship, is new to you.

"I'm aware of that Paige, but all I know is that you're the most important person, thing, in my life, and I realise now what matters most. And that's because of you. Without you nothing else makes sense. And besides, I could never lose interest in you because you surprise me everyday."

"Walter" Paige laughed, "you have to stop putting me on this pedestal. I have flaws just like everyone else you know! But thank you, I needed that ... I love you Walter O'Brien."

"I love you too" he replied, before cupping her face and kissing her passionately. He would never get used to how good Paige's lips felt on his. "So" he said, as they eventually broke apart for breath. "Why don't you go and pick Ralph up, and head to Kovleskys for dinner, and tell him there. I can come and join you after if you want. And if you decide it's not the right time, place, then that's okay too. How does that sound?"

"Perfect" Paige smiled, before reluctantly making her way out of the bed. "By the way, you know we need to tell the other guys also ... although something tells me that they already know!"

"Oh for sure" Walter smiled. "I'd be disappointed if they didn't!"

* * *

"So you and Walter? Together? ... Romantically? Like, kissing and stuff? Ughh!" Ralph pulled a face that Paige couldn't help but smile at. He might be a genius but he was still just a kid!

"So what do you say sweetheart?" Paige asked tentatively. "How do you feel about our little family growing to 3 people?"

"Soooo, is Walter going to move in with us?"

"Yes, if you're okay with that. And then maybe we can start looking for somewhere a bit bigger." Paige smiled. "But if this isn't want you want Ralph, then I want you to be honest with me okay?"

"Okay"

"Okay what?" Paige asked. "You've gotta give me more than that Ralphy!" Paige laughed.

"I want you to be happy mom. And I know that Walter makes you happy, and you make him happy, so then that makes me happy too. And this means Walter and I get to hang out more right?" he added excitedly.

"Yes" Paige laughed, but it doesn't mean you get to stay up all night working on things when you should be sleeping okay? Nothing changes in that respect Ralph! And Walter knows that too so no trying it on with him because he's on my side on this!"

"Okayyyyy" Ralph grumbled, before scooting out of the booth and making his way over to Paige and surprising her with a big hug.

"Hey, what's this for?" Paige said, as she wrapped her arms round her son rightly, welling up in response to her son's show of affection.

"I'm just glad you're happy" Ralph whispered. "And I'm glad it's with Walter."

"Me too sweetheart, me too."


	5. Chapter 5

**So we're getting to the meaty stuff now. I hope you enjoy (as much as you can!). Your reviews would be much appreciated, thanks ;) And if you don't think you can handle the heartache, I won't blame you for not reading on!**

* * *

"So, big day today huh? I gotta tell you 197, I'm amazed you managed to pull this one off. I mean holy moly, you do realize you managed to actually bag the cheerleader, and the hottest one at that?! I mean how many times does that happen other than in a movie. Awww our little emotionally repressed genius is all grown up."

"Shut it Toby" Walter responded, rolling his eyes. "You know if Paige was here right now she'd ..."

"She'd probably give me a smack in the head, I'm well aware, which is why I'm saying this to you now when she's not here!" he quipped. "Seriously though, I'm happy for you boss. I wasn't sure you'd get there I'll be honest, but I'm glad you did. And now you're moving out of the garage, that's big Walter."

"We're just renting for now, seeing how it goes. I'm well aware that I have some quirks that will take some getting used to for Paige, but I'm willing to do whatever it takes. You know, for the first time ever I feel ... well, like this is where I'm meant to be. With Paige, Ralph, the 3 of us. I keep feeling like someone or something is going to pull the rug from under me any second."

"Relax, did I ever tell you you worry too much?!"

"Oh my god!" They looked over to where Sly was sat at his desk, staring at his phone. "Everyone, get under the desks. It's another earthquake."

* * *

"So are you excited about the move Ralphy?"

"Sure. There's just soooo much stuff to move" he sighed dramatically, making Paige laugh.

"No there isn't! And besides, with all the guys helping we'll be done in no time!"

They were in Paige's car having just visited the realtor to get the keys to their new apartment, and were on their way back to the garage where they were going to head off with the team in the van for a Scorpion moving day. Everything had moved quickly since her and Walter had decided to move in together but she knew it was the right decision. Walter was already spending most nights anyway at her place, and things were going well. Walter obviously had his oddities, but for the most part Paige found them endearing, although she knew that there would be a period of adjustment for both of them. It'd been just her and Ralph for so long that suddenly having another man in the house would take some getting used to.

"You know, Happy has said she'll help kit out the apartment's new garage so that you and Walter can have a workspace ... and so you won't get under my feet in the apartment" Paige chuckled. "Pretty cool right?"

"Yeah cool" Ralph agreed enthusiastically. Paige couldn't help but smile as she glanced across at her son. 3 years ago she was struggling to even communicate with him, and he wouldn't talk to anyone but her. But now, well he was a different boy entirely, and probably the most well adjusted of all the geniuses. Plus he was happy, which warmed Paige's heart more than anything else. Ralph had always shared a lot of Paige's qualities, and he had always had a high EQ hidden inside him; it just needed to be unlocked. Paige was just so grateful that Walter and the team had come into their lives and been the ones to do so. Her life had changed immeasurably since that fateful day they commandeered her diner, and she'd be forever thankful.

"So I was thinking, once we get unpacked ... woah"

They were on the Creekside flyover when the car suddenly started to shake violently, and Paige momentarily wondered if she had a flat tyre. It was only when she saw the cars in front similarly shaking did she realise that it must be something else.

"Mom, I think it's an earthquake" Ralph said quickly, the shakiness of his voice betraying his concern.

"You're right" said Paige. "We need to get off this flyover ... Oh my god, Ralph hold on!" Paige made the instinctive decision to slam the brakes on the car, as the road in front of her suddenly started to partially collapse, causing a huge crack to form. The violent braking caused the car to lose some control, as it spun 90 degrees, before heading towards the crack. Paige, in protective mom mode flung her arm across Ralph, as the car slid uncontrollably into it side-on, passenger side first. The impact caused Ralph's body to jerk, trapping Paige's arm, and the car came to rest with a sickening crunch, as Paige's arm snapped in two.

There was an eerie silence for a few seconds before Paige gathered herself and looked over to Ralph, who was sitting plush again the side of the car, the angle of the car pushing him into it. Her own seatbelt was holding her in place.

"Ralph Ralph, are you okay?" she gasped.

"I'm fine mom" Ralph answered, although Paige could hear the panic in his voice. "I'm fine. But mom, the bridge might collapse."

"Okay, okay, just stay calm, and very still Ralphy. We're going to be okay." Paige looked around urgently at her surroundings, and saw the their car was wedged precariously in the crack caused by the partial collapse. Any sudden movements or aftershocks could cause the bridge to crumble beneath them entirely, and their car would crash 100 feet into the dry creek below, with instant death being the only plausible outcome.

"Ralph we need to call Walter."

No sooner had she said that her phone started to ring. It was only as Paige moved to reach for her bag and phone that she realised how much trouble she was in with her right arm. She grimaced loudly in pain. "Ralph sweetheart, can you reach my bag please? I think my arm's broken. Just be very careful. No sudden movements."

Ralph did as he was told. When he eventually located the phone, he put it on speaker, as Walter's voice came tumbling out.

"Paige, there's been an earthquake. We're just checking you're okay?"

"Walter, we're okay, but we're in trouble." There was no time for anything other than efficiency, and she needed to be to the point. "We're stuck on the Creekside flyover. It's partially collapsed, and the car has slipped into the crack. Any sudden movements and the crack could widen. Walter, if the crack widens anymore ..."

She didn't need to finish the sentence. The consequences were obvious to everyone.

"Okay both of you, just stay calm" said Walter, sounding anything but calm himself. The flyover's only 10 minutes away. We're on our way now. Ralph can you do some basic calculations for Sylvester regarding the crack, and we'll call you back once we're in the van."

"Thank you Walter" said Paige. "Please hurry."

"Hey, we've got Happy right?"

"True" Paige managed to laugh, although truth be told she was starting to feel very dizzy. The pain of her broken arm was starting to overwhelm her.

"Are you hurt?" Walter asked quietly but firmly, clearly picking up on the distress in Paige's voice.

"It's nothing sweetheart" Paige reassured him. "I think my arm's broken, but nothing more. And Ralph is fine."

"Okay ... I love you both."

"We love you too. Now get off the phone" Paige laughed "And please be careful getting here Walter. You don't know what other damage there might be on the roads."

"We will" said Walter before reluctantly hanging up.

"Mom, you're hurt" said Ralph, as he looked up at his mom in increasing horror. Her arm wasn't just broken, it was a compound fracture, and a bone was protruding horribly through the skin."

"I'm okay honey" Paige winked. "It looks worse than it is, honestly. Walter and the rest of the gang are going to be here in no time, so no need to worry. Now haven't you got a job to do?" she added, referring to the calculations Walter asked him to do. "I'm so proud of you, and love you, you know that right?"

It wasn't lost on Paige how precarious a position they were in right now. Scorpion could perform near miracles, but that would mean nothing if an aftershock hit before they arrived. She closed her eyes and did something Walter had always grumbled was a waste of time. Prayed.


	6. Chapter 6

**Okay guys, this is it. This was such a tough chapter to write, but it's one of those 'I gotta finish what I started' things! I won't say I hope you enjoyed it, lol, but I hope you stick with the story if you've made it this far, because there's definitely going to be some lighter moments ahead, and a whole lot more angst of course! Your reviews would be very welcome, thanks :)**

* * *

"Okay, based on Ralph's calculations - weight of the flyover, their position on it, the size of the crack, the position of the car, their position in the car - I'd say we've got no more than 25 minutes before that crack opens further, causing the car to ..."

"Don't say it Sylvester" Walter snapped, unwilling to comprehend any possibility that they wouldn't be okay.

"Sorry Walter. The added problem is that the bridge won't take any more weight so we're going to have to go on foot and leave the van at the end."

"We haven't got rope or cable long enough to attach to the van and secure the car that way" Happy added, "but we can each loop a section of rope around our waists. We just need to hook Paige and Ralph up, and together the 5 of us will be more than secure and strong enough to pull them out safely."

"Toby, do you have your medical kit?" Walter asked. "Paige was trying to hide it but she's in a lot of pain."

"I'm on it boss" said Toby, knowing there was a time and place for quips, and this wasn't one of them.

"Thank you" Walter said. "Cabe, any chance of getting a chopper to the area, just in case?"

"I've called Homeland son, but all the choppers are in service right now across Los Angeles. We're doing this alone."

"We're here." said Happy, as she brought the van to a screeching halt at the end of the flyover. "Jesus ... not good"

The flyover looked like a scene from a disaster movie. Cracks were everywhere, some small, and some huge. A few abandoned cars were strewn across the highway, and they knew about halfway across lay Paige's car.

"We're going to have to be super careful. No sudden movements. Happy, you're the engineer, you go first, and everyone follow her steps, okay? Sylvester what's our timing?"

"20 mins 33 seconds" Sylvester replied. "But we're at risk of aftershocks that could hit at any time. We have to get going."

It took them a good 5 minutes of carefully traversing the bridge before they reached Paige's and Ralph's location, and as the huge crack that had swallowed up her car came into view, it soon became clear how perilous their situation was.

"Paige, Ralph?!" Walter called, trying not to rush as he made his way to the edge of the crack, where Paige's car was stuck at a 65 degrees angle. As he looked down he could see that the windows of her car were smashed out. Paige was seated nearest to him, suspended by her seatbelt, while Ralph was furthest away, the angle of the car causing his body to be flush against his passenger door. The car was wedged tightly in the crack, but if it widened much further there was only one outcome.

"Walter!" Paige cried in relief as she looked up at him. "We're okay but the car feels like could give way any second." Despite the relief of seeing Walter, the rising panic in her voice was palpable. She also wasn't in a good way, breathing rapidly, presumably from her broken arm.

"Mom's arm is bad" said Ralph. "Is Toby here?"

"Yeah he is, I'll get him to check on your mom in a second buddy okay?"

"Walter it's fine" Paige insisted, sounding anything but fine. "Please just get Ralph out. That'll make me feel a whole lot better."

"Okay, hang tight, I'm going to bring Happy and Sylvester over to check over the car, and Toby to check you out Paige and we'll get you out in no time." He was at touching distance from Paige, and wanted to take her hand, to give her the comfort everything would be okay, but he didn't want to risk destabilising the car. As if reading his thoughts Paige gave Walter a reassuring smile. "Walter, it's okay" she said weakly. "Just concentrate on doing what you do best."

For the next few minutes the geniuses inspected the car before huddling together. "Sly, Happy, I need some figures."

"Okay" said Happy. "Getting Paige out first is safest and easiest. Less car movement."

"We're looking at 90% chance of success of getting them both out as long as we get no aftershocks." Sylvester added.

"But" Happy continued, "if we get Ralph out first that makes things trickier. We'd have to pull him out over Paige and that will cause more movement and instability, and increase the chances of the crack widening."

"Walter" Sly added. "We'd be looking at a 50% chance of the bridge giving way before we can the. get Paige out. But whoever we pull out second there's a chance of aftershocks at any time, and if we're pulling Ralph out 2nd ... Walter either decision is a risk, but we have to move fast. We're at 12 minutes before the crack opens up regardless, and then they're both gone."

"Okay boss" said Toby, making his way over after having tended to Paige. "Paige's arm is bad. The compound fracture is causing blood loss and she's going to go into shock if she doesn't get treated properly soon. I got Ralph to carefully wrap his shirt around the wound but it's rough and ready. We need to get her to a hospital as soon as we can."

Walter's mind was in turmoil. He knew what Paige would say. She'd sacrifice her own life without question for her son. He couldn't therefore involve her in the decision. There was no time for emotion right now. But how could he use pure logic when the lives of the two people that mattered most to him in life were at stake. 50%. If they got Ralph out first Paige's life would effectively be decided on a coin toss. He knew what he had to do.

He made his way back over to the car. Paige had her eyes closed, trying to regulate her breathing, while Ralph was talking to her about his latest science project at school, trying to take his mom's mind off the pain. He'd never felt as much love as he did for them both at that moment. "Paige," The sound of his voice stirred her and she looked up at Walter and smiled. "Paige, listen to me. We've done the calculations and we're going to get you out first, and Ralph quickly after. It's the most efficient and safest way of getting you both out. You have to trust me okay? We have to do this now, we haven't got any time to lose."

"Walter I do trust you" she said. "But I also know you. You want to save everyone and sometimes that isn't possible. You need to get Ralph out now before this thing gives way."

"Mom, I'm fine" Ralph said. "Walter's right. "You need to get out first. If you don't it puts us both at further risk."

"Ralph" Paige began, before being abruptly interrupted by Walter.

"Paige" Walter interrupted. "I'm not going to let anything happen to you both, but we haven't got time to debate this either way, okay?"

Paige shook her head, grimacing in pain. "Do I have a choice? ... Okay, let's do this. And Walter? ... I love you. We both do."

"I love you both too" Walter stuttered, feeling more emotional than he should right now. "Right, let get to work."

The next few minutes were a blur. Happy used her hydraulic tools to carefully prise open the door, while Walter carefully reached in and placed the looped rope over Paige's head an under her arm, with the help of Ralph. Her breathing was getting ever more ragged, and Walter knew that this movement was causing Paige an immeasurable amount of pain. "Paige" listen to me" said Toby. "This is going to hurt lie hell but it'll be over in no time okay? Feel free to curse as much as you like!"

Paige could only nod. She was feeling lightheaded, and was struggling to cope with the pain. She looked over to her son and gave him a wink, reaching over carefully with her good arm to run her fingers through his hair. "I love you Ralphy. I'm so proud of you, you know. Always."

"I love you too mom."

It didn't take long for the geniuses, working as one, to hoist Paige out of the car. Her cries of pain were hard to take but they didn't have time to go slowly. Once out Toby extracted himself from the rope and helped move Paige to a safe distance about 10 metres away, before tending to his patient.

"Well Miss Dineen. You really did a number on this here arm."

"It hurts to fuckery Toby" Paige gasped, as he began wrapping a clean bandage around the wound, being careful not to touch the bone, before giving her some strong painkillers.

"I know it does. That's because you've got a bone sticking out your arm Paige. They taught me at medical school that bones sticking out of arms hurt a little bit."

Paige managed a smile, grateful for Toby's humor right now. She knew it was his way of getting her mind off Ralph. "How are they doing?"

"They'll have him out in no time."

* * *

"Okay, just hang on Ralph."

It didn't take long before they'd pulled Ralph out too, leaving them all collapsed on the bridge by the car, trying to catch their breath.

"2 minutes to spare" Sly grinned. "You did good buddy."

"Thanks Sly" Ralph smiled.

"Right" said Walter. "We need to get out of here. Ralph, let me tighten this rope around you first ... Woah, hold on buddy!"

The bridge suddenly began to shake violently and sway, causing everyone to drop to the ground in order to steady themselves.

"Oh God it's an aftershock" Sly cried. "We need to move fast and get off this bridge before the whole thing gives way."

The crack behind them began to shift and crumble, and Paige's car suddenly plummeted through the widening gap, smashing into the creek below with a deafening crash.

"It's giving way" Walter shouted. "We have to move now!" There was no time to tighten Ralph's rope so he instinctively reached for him, lifting him in his arms to carry him to safety. But it was too late. The ground suddenly began to give way beneath him, and he felt himself falling. Luckily, the rest of the team attached to his rope meant he quickly came to an abrupt halt, but the force of the jolt caused Ralph to slip from his grasp, and Walter lunged to desperately grab Ralph's wrist, tightening his hand around it. They were dangling off the edge of the bridge, 100 feet of nothing between them and the ground below.

"Walter!" Ralph screamed. He began to desperately reach up for Walter's arm with his free hand but he couldn't do it. His wrist was beginning to slide through Walter's grasp and he was starting to panic. Walter I'm slipping!"

"Ralph!" Paige screamed. It took all of Toby's strength to hold her back as she tried to run to her son, broken arm or not.

"Paige, no, it's too dangerous" he pleaded, worried that any more movement would cause them all to fall.

"Hold on buddy" Walter called desperately as he looked down at Ralph. "Guys, you need to pull us up! There's no time. Ralph, Ralph, listen to me, you have to try and reach up for my arm." He reached down with his own free arm to try and grab Ralph but no matter how he tried he couldn't reach.

"I'm trying" Ralph cried. "Walter I can't hold on!" He was panicking, and there was nothing Walter could do. His hand that was gripped round Ralph's wrist was beginning to slip further down Ralph's hand, and he knew he couldn't hold out for long. "Guys you need to pull me up NOW!"

As Walter stared at the scared boy below him, he could hear Paige's desperate cries behind him, begging him not to let Ralph fall. Sylvester, Happy and Cabe were pulling him up, but it was taking all their strength just to move a few inches at a time. It was not fast enough and Ralph was slipping away from him.

"Mom!" Ralph cried. His own genius mind was calculating the reality of his situation, but he was still just a boy, and he just wanted his mom to make everything okay.

"Ralphy" Paige cried. "Toby please let me go!" Toby knew he couldn't keep Paige from her son at that moment, and released his grip, allowing her to rush to the edge. Her heart almost stopped as she saw her son hanging in mid air, reaching up desperately for Walter. "Ralphy sweetheart, just hold on. Sweetheart you have to reach up for Walter's arm, please Ralph."

"I'm trying mom, I can't!"

"Walter!" Paige cried desperately. "Hold onto him. Please don't let him go. Please don't let him fall."

"I can't ... hold on" Walter gasped. There was no angle he could find to reach down and grip Ralph with his free hand, and his hand that was holding onto Ralph continued to slide further from his grasp. Walter knew it wouldn't be long, and there was no time to free some more rope for Ralph to grab. There was nothing he could do."

"Walter, please" Paige cried. "Please don't let him go." But it was too late.

"Nooooooo!" Paige screamed as she saw her son slip away from Walter completely, desperately crying out her name as he fell. "Nooooooo!"

He was gone.


End file.
